how to care for a baby echidna
by angels101
Summary: Knuckles finds a 2 year old Tikal and asks sonic for help Warning: young tikal.
1. Baby Echidna!

Me: I don't own sonic the hedgehog and never will (probably)

_I wonder how long today is going to stay peaceful._ Knuckles said to himself_ I shouldn't have said that._ Knuckles thought_ well no more peace and quiet for me_. Knuckles sighed_, any minute now._

Then right on cue a scream was herd

AHHHHH! A young echidna screamed. Why was she screaming? Well would you scream if you were falling about 20 stories down? She hit the ground with a loud THUD! Tears started to fall. Little did she know she was so strong that when she started crying the ground began to shake.

w-what?! An earthquake! Knuckles cried, startled. I don't remember an earthquake unless… THE MASTER EMERALD! Knuckles stated forgetting about the scream he rushed to the master emerald._ At the shrine_ that's weird it still here! Knuckles exclaimed. Maybe that scream had something to do with it. And with that knuckles headed to the edge of Angel Island.

_At the edge of angel island_

The rumbling is getting worse I bet I'm getting closer! Knuckles said out loud. All of the sudden the shaking stopped._ That's weird._ Knuckles thought to himself. He walked a little farther then stopped, in shock. I-I don't believe it! Knuckles said out loud as he looked at a echidna, no older than two in shock.

H-how did you get up here? He interrogated the young echidna. Fall! Fall! The young echidna girl exclaimed. Ok, how old are you. The girl thought for a minute, two! _Boy she is young_ knuckles thought to himself. Ok, and what is your name. Tikal the girl said. Alright come with me Tikal. Knuckles said. Ok! Tikal grabbed knuckles hand._ I'll probably end up taking care of her, but I don't know how to take care of a kid. I know! Sonic told me he found and took care of tails when he was two, I hate to say it but I need his help. _

First sonic the hedgehog fanfic!


	2. first lesson: sleep tikal and the quake

Me: I don't own sonic the hedgehog and never will (probably)

_At sonic's house_

Oh hi knux! Who's the kid! Sonic said with his usual "sonic smirk" Her name is Tikal. She's two, you took care of tails when he was two right? Well… yes I did sonic said_ I hope he doesn't want me to take care of her, oh brother!_ Sonic thought managing to keep his "sonic smirk" plastered on his face.

well I-I-I need your…..help. Knuckles said in a small voice. Do you mean I take care of her or teach you to? Sonic asked. Help teach me to. Knuckles said, sadly. Ok no prob! Sonic said in relief. First you need to- sonic was cut off by a shake. Oh no! knuckles yelled. When she cries the ground shakes! She's that strong eh? Sonic said. _Sonic picks up Tikal _shh its ok _rock a bye baby on the tree ta _Knuckles help me out! Sonic said._ And when the bow breaks_ both of them were singing now_ the cradle will fall and down will come Tikal cradle and all!_ Both of them finished.

To their surprise it worked! Tikal was sleeping peacefully sonic's arms. See just like that! Sonic said. Umm thanks sonic I'll come back tomorrow ok? Knuckles asked. Ok knuckles here. sonic said_ sonic gives knuckles Tikal_ sonic? Tikal said. Yes? Sonic said as he kneeled down to look Tikal eye to eye. Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Tikal chanted. Sonic chuckled as he stood up. Knuckles, I think Tikal likes my name. sonic said. Can she say knuckles? Knuckles? Sonic? Knuckles! Sonic! Knuckles! Sonic! Um sonic how do we get her to stop? Knuckles asked. Who knows when! Sonic said.

Sonic laughed, knuckles sighed_ will she just stop!?_ He thought, and Tikal chanted knuckles and sonic._ This will be fun_ sonic told himself as he watched Tikal tug on knuckles red dreadlocks, and sonic couldn't help but laugh.

Two chapps down! ^_^

First sonic the hedgehog fanfic!


	3. The cracking down on Tikal's past

Me: I don't own sonic the hedgehog and never will (probably)

_At angel island_

_Tikal dream_

_No! Don't! stopppppppppppp! (Chaos emeralds shatter) stop, stop, stop! No don't do it! (Master emerald shatter) NOOO! Do you know what you have done father! I'm, I-I'm falling AHHHHHHH! NOOO! FATHER! MY PEOPLE! End dream_

WAAAAAHHHHH Tikal screamed having an unpleasant dream. And then she started to cry, with her crying the ground started to shake, and of course that awoken knuckles who has no experience whatsoever with young kids so this = chaos!_ If I don't get here to stop soon the island will tear apart!_ Knuckles thought. umm Tikal what's wrong?_ Like she'll answer moron_ knuckles told himself. ad drem Tikal said between sniffles. Aww its ok! Knuckles reassured her. No it not! She said-well, yelled at knuckles. It past. She said softly, looking at her bare feet. Come on lets get you in bed and we'll talk tomorrow ok? Knuckles said. He was answered with a sad smile. Good night Tikal. 'night knuckles.

Come, up knuckles. Up! Up! Up! Tikal had somehow found where knuckles was sleeping and was jumping up and down on knuckles. I'm awake shush. Knuckles said-no said isn't the word for it commanded is, well anyway commanded Tikal. Ok she sang. Are you ready for breakfast? Yeah! Ok I'll go get some! _A few minutes later: knuckles was munching on some grapes and Tikal was chewing on some cherries_ mmmm! I love cherries! Tikal said happily. Ok what did you dream about? Knuckles asked Tikal. I-I don't want to talk about it, she said dropping her cherry._ Maybe she'll tell sonic_ knuckles assured himself. Ok, he said. _I hope I know what I'm doing_ he thought watching Tikal fidget _of course I do I'm knuckles guardian of the master emerald right?! _

three chapps down! ^_^

First sonic the hedgehog fanfic!


End file.
